City Slicker
by foodnetworkstar
Summary: Inuyasha's father has just died, leaving not a cent to his two sons. Upset and angry, he goes back to the country to confront this heir. Little did he know that it was a woman that with held a deeper meaning to him... InuxKag.
1. Get Off My Lawn!

'K this is my new story. Hope U guys like it!!

Disclaimer: Me no have collar and leash on the Inu-puppy.

* * *

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway of an old friend. He sighed as he watched Miroku come barreling out to give him a bear hug.

"Inuyasha, my old friend, how good it is to see you!" Miroku choked out as he squeezed the life out of Inuyasha.

"Nice to see you too, man." He squeaked.

Miroku let him go and flashed him a smile. Then his face fell.

"Man, I am so sorry about your old man. Such a shame that he died." Miroku shook his head.

"Yeah, I was surprised when I heard that he didn't leave a cent to his two sons, but to some woman. I guess the old man did have some tricks up his sleeve." Inuyasha said looking up, "So who is this girl, I would like to meet her."

"Her name is Kagome, and she can't stand men. Heard she was dumped by her fiancé. That had to suck." Miroku walked to the car. "I'll show you her."

* * *

Inuyasha walked up the well trimmed lawn, trying to remember if it ever looked this good. Roses were everywhere, climbing up the fence that marked the beginning of the property. The little bits of ivory mingled with the red beauties, giving it an antique look. He watched Miroku open the gate, apparently there was no lock. She must be a trusting one, this woman.

Miroku motioned for him to follow him along the mile long driveway. He watched the towering bushes pass by him while he walked. This woman had some style.

A loud voice erupted from ahead of them. Inuyasha looked up in alarm. A tall woman in her late teens looked at them. She had hair the color of the ink that he used at the university. He couldn't take his golden eyes from her blue ones. She had a perfect complexion, softly kissed by the sun. Her lips were plump and red, almost kissable on the spot. He wanted to go up to her and ask her name. The only thing that stopped him was her words.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY LAW, YOU CITY SLICKER!!" Her face was a shade of read in her anger.

Somewhere deep inside of him, Inuyasha felt his demon blood growl at him to punish his mate.

'Where did that come from? My demon blood has never spoken to me!' he thought startled.

Seeing his startled face, Kagome smirked in victory. Ha, so she was getting to him. She was unsuspecting his cool remark.

"I was born and raised in the country. I am merely attending the college in the Tokyo."

'Well then,' she thought, 'he is a country boy. Not to sore on the eyes either.'

"Go away then, cowboy."

"Not until I have a little chat with you, heir to my father's wad of cash." He looked at her. She was a beautiful young lady.

Mine. Something inside of him spoke again.

'Either I am going crazy or this woman is my soul mate. How I hope it is the second one.' Inuyasha sighed. This week sucked.

"Well, lover boy, you coming or ya going to sleep under the stars."

Inuyasha whipped his sliver head up. She had some spunk in her. Cute and spunky, a nice combination. He popped his puppy ears out of his mane. He heard her gasp. Those things were irestible to the ladies.

"Yeah, hang on."

* * *

Do Not send me hate letters because I am not writing "I'm Right Here and Very Real."

foodnetworkstar


	2. Which One Are You?

Yeah, two reviews…

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sat irritably on the couch, watching the man wander around her house. She let out a snarl when he went trotting up the stairs. Kagome stood to follow him 

"He won't get lost, ya know." Miroku spoke from the chair in front of the fire place.

"I know I just don't want him poking around." Kagome turned around, her long black hair twisting to one side of her neck.

"He grew up here." Miroku drew a long breath from his pipe.

"This is my home now, and I want him out!" Kagome bellowed, bounding up the stairs.

"Yes mam." Miroku rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha stiffened when he heard the woman yell. His demon side called for him to go and comfort his mate.

"Shut up for once," he murmured to it.

He opened the door that used to lead to his childhood room, only to stare in surprise. It was the same way he had left it. When he caught a whiff of the sweet vanilla scent, he slowly turned around to face her.

"Which one are you?" Kagome asked him.

"Pardon?" Inuyasha asked her back.

"Papa said he had two sons, which one are you?"

Inuyasha growled. How dare she speak of his father as if he was her own? All Inuyasha had to do was think of his father and he knew why. More than likely she was alone, and he had taken her under his wing. That old man was something.

"His youngest, Inuyasha. I am here to meet with you and find out why my father didn't leave a dime to me or my brother, just you." Inuyasha stared into her blue eyes, almost enchanted by it.

"You were never to find out he had passed away…" Kagome trailed off, looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Why?"

"Papa said his eldest might take it away from me and then I would have no where to live. Papa said that he would hurt me." Kagome answered him shyly.

"Oh," was all Inuyasha could say. No wonder Sesshomaru sounded so surprised when he had called him. Shoot, how was he supposed to protect her from his mistake.

"I apologize."

Inuyasha head shot up. 'What in the world?'

"I thought you were his eldest son, and I became afraid that you wouldn't find Papa here, and then kick me out. This is really the only place I have," Kagome told Inuyasha, softly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I was a runaway, I was alone until I met Papa, he took me home and took care of me. I was so happy until he died. Then you came and I was scared that you were… well you know. I am sorry for how I treated you."

"Stop, you're rambling." Inuyasha walked over to her. He gently took her chin in her hand, and made her look at him. "I will protect you from my brother. He more than likely will try to take the place for some big store thing, but I won't let him. You need to work with me, okay?" Inuyasha felt the sudden urge to protect her, care for her.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Atta girl." Inuyasha gathered her into his arms.

"Papa said I shouldn't let strangers hold me." A voice from in his arms spoke.

"Yeah," Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that. He really was a stranger to her, but he had no intention to hurt her. He sighed. His father knew how to feed things into peoples minds.

"I won't hurt you." He promised her.

"Mm, okay." He felt her relax against him, her arms draping lazily around his waist.

"You don't mind if I spend the night do you?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Nope…"

* * *

Yeah, maybe I will get more than 2 reviews in the space of the month. But if not, I shall write this story for the mere happiness it gives me. I like this idea a lot!! 


	3. Sleep Tight

Disclaimer: Me no ownie the puppy and co.

* * *

City Slicker Chapter 3…

Miroku walked upstairs to get his friend. He opened the door to his old bedroom, and watched the little scene play out. Then he cocked an eyebrow and walked out.

He was going home without Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up when he heard the door close and lifted an eyebrow. Who had entered?

He looked down to find Kagome clutching on to him crying heavily. He sighed as he looked up. Perfect, he had a crying onna, and he was the worst person with words, perfect.

"Hush…" was all he could think of, "hush now."

Kagome's sobs slowly clamed down to quite sniffling, and backed away from him, causing his demon blood to screech with anger.

"Sorry, I've never cried for no reason, I'm just really emotional right now, and I apologize."

"It's alright."

Kagome looked up at him, he was right, he promised to protect her, and she was safe. She let out a laugh. How silly was it of her to think that it wasn't ok?!

Inuyasha was surprised to hear her laugh. He smiled at the sweet noise, and began to laugh himself.

Kagome looked at him, smiling whole heartedly. She leaned her head to the side, looking at him. She couldn't help but feel happy in his presence.

Inuyasha loved the way she softly tucked her lip in her mouth, looking shyly at him. He reached forward, and stroked her cheek.

"We should get you settled in for the night." She whispered.

"Yeah…" he replied.

Kagome walked out of the room, Inuyasha following her. Kagome pranced down the hall, a smile playing at her. Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if she knew where she was going. He couldn't remember.

"Papa added this shortly after I came here. He added a lot more bedrooms." She answered his silent question.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, this is my quarters; no one else has ever stayed in this area."

"I can stay in my old room, I really don't mean to barge in on you life…" Inuyasha was amazed by the size of the hall. If he wanted to, he could probably hold a ball in it. All he could do was blink.

"Papa told me that I could raise children in here, and I agree."

Inuyasha looked at her when she stopped in a room; it was covered in a maroon color. Red silk flowed from the bed, and the pillows were made of the same fabric. He looked back at the door as it began to close.

"Sleep tight, and the bathroom is down the hall." Kagome told him as she left. Inuyasha sighed. Time to get some shut eye.


	4. Who's 'mate'

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine…

City Slicker chapter 4

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of bacon. He rose out of bed, and followed it to the kitchen. He saw Kagome fully dressed, and ready for the day. He glanced at the clock, 6:30 am. He had officially met a morning person.

That thought was immediately turned off when she looked at him.

"If you wish to live through the morning, do not bug me, talk to me, or have anything to do with me." Then she turned back to her cooking.

Inuyasha remained silent while they ate. Every once and a while he would look up at her, only to find her fighting the urge to sleep. The eerie silence was broken by the sound of the door opening.

"What do you want, Bankotus, can't you tell that I am eating." Kagome shot up at the man. He had a long braided ponytail running down his back, and a purple cross rested upon his forehead.

"A little loving from you would be nice, but we all know that isn't going to happen." The man sighed, looking expatriated at Kagome.

"Bite me, big boy."

"Snappy this morning, aren't we Kagome."

"Yeah, and your ramblings are giving me a headache."

"Ouch, burn." Bankotus looked at Kagome with hurt in his eyes.

"Bite me, you piece of fushi."

Bankotus looked at Kagome shocked, but Kagome looked merely amused. "What, you afraid of my mouth?" Kagome asked him.

Bankotus huffed at her, and then took notice of Inuyasha sitting, quite confused.

Bankotus blinked, and then gave Kagome a goofy grin. "I see…you've got a man at last, atta girl!"

"He's a friend!" Kagome snapped at him, "and what are you doing in my house!?"

"Temper, temper, my dear. Your horse gave birth on my property early this morning."

"What?!!" Kagome shot out of her chair, causing it to tip over.

Bankotus looked over at her bemused. "Why such the hurry, it is safe in my barn with its mother. I came here to talk over who should get it, considering my horse impregnated yours."

"Who horse gave birth to it should get it, kind of obvious, don't you think?" Kagome gave Bankotus a suspicious look.

"Oh, but you have so many animals already, dogs, cats, horses, llamas, chickens, and plenty of cattle, bulls and heifers."

"And cows among them, too!"

"My point perkily."

"That baby is mine of rights, you can't take that away!!"

"Yet it was born on my property, remember Kagome?"

"If you really want him, take him. I just don't want this leaving this kitchen."

"Thank you, Miss Kagome." With that Bankotus left her standing there, head hung.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, wondering if she was okay.

"Curse that man, and his entire family for taking my animals away."

Inuyasha jumped back in surprise, looking at Kagome, not even knowing that she could say such things.

"Knowing him, he'll take my horse along with the calf. Curse him and his children." Kagome looked at the door, tears pouring heavily.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha took a hesitant step forward.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome cried, running into his arms, "why does he do such things to me?! He has been after my hand in marriage ever since I came here, and every time I refuse, he makes my life miserable! Oh, Inuyasha, what can I do?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha racked his mind for the right words to comfort her. He squeezed her to the point she squeaked when his demon blood spoke.

"_We are a bad mate, she cry…stop tears…."_

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Don't cry," he whispered into her hair, "I will protect you."

"I know…" Kagome rested her head on his chest, "I know…"

Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling, slowly rocking to the side, back and forth, softly stroking Kagome's hair.

"_Mate happy, we happy…"_

"Yea, we happy…"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha shocked. What was he saying? She reached her hand up to feel his forehead to check for a fever.

"_Mate worried, no worry mate, we here now, no worry, we happy together…mate no worry…"_

"Mate no worry…"

Kagome was now trying to lead him to the living room, to where he could lie on the couch. "Inuyasha, what on earth are you saying? Stay with me, okay? Let's get some rest, come on…" Kagome was frightened by his glazed over eyes, and his hazy way of speaking. She was watching him as purple stripes appeared on his cheeks, and his golden eyes, though glazed over, turn red with a purple pupil.

"Inuyasha?" she tried again.

"_Comfort mate…protect mate…help mate…hold mate…comfort mate…protect mate…help mate…protect mate…"_

"Comfort mate…protect mate…help mate…hold mate…"

"Inuyasha, who's 'mate'? Inuyasha, what's going on? Inuyasha, you're scaring me…" Kagome had managed to get Inuyasha to the living room and near the couch. Now, though, he was approaching her speaking nonsense. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Inuyasha?" she cried out as he backed her into a wall.

"Mate." His red eyes were boring into her blue ones. Her eyes widened as his lips descended on hers.

"

* * *

Yeah…thank you to all of my reviewers, Love ya!!

A note from the author: May all who this be bless, and all who hate, see the saving grace, and good fortune to all of you who can smile, and to those who love, may you be loved back… no matter who you are, what you are, what you believe in, you are love. Please remember that, even when you feel down, someone, somewhere, loves you…May all of you see happiness.


	5. Pain

Disclaimer: He ain't mine.

City Slicker chapter 5…

Kagome was staring at Inuyasha, as he pulled back.

"I will protect you…" he growled out.

"Inuyasha?" she croaked out.

"Mate mustn't be afraid…Alpha here…" Inuyasha bent down and nuzzled her neck, before he licked it with his rough tongue. He rolled his head so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "Mate mustn't be afraid…Alpha here…" he repeated into her ear.

"Inuyasha, what's going on? You're scaring me…." Kagome sank to the floor, her long delicate lashes coming together as crystal tears poured down her face. "You're scaring me Inuyasha…come back to me…"

Inuyasha's blood-red eyes bore into Kagome once again. They narrowed as he backed off. Kagome scurried towards the stairs, hoping to get to her bedroom, her place of safety.

She ran down the halls that seemed so welcoming, so beautiful in their length, wishing that it would all end. She had to control herself from screaming, crying, clasping and letting that thing get her. That thing was not Inuyasha, the man who had become a friend.

"Inuyasha," she cried out, "Inuyasha where are you, come and protect me!"

In her desperate cry, her foot twisted and she fell, gasping in pain. But she wouldn't stop, she had to find Inuyasha. She stood up, only to fall again in agonizing pain.

Kagome looked at her ankle, eyes widening as she saw the bone sticking out through the skin. Tears began to form in her eyes as she limped down the hall into her room. She didn't even have the strength to close the door; she only could pass out on her floor.

Kagome cried her eyes out as she lied on the floor, bleeding from her ankle. "Inuyasha…"she whispered as the darkness filled her sight.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran, waiting until she thought she was safe, and then he would go get her. He heard her calling for him, knowing that she wanted the hanyou side of him. 'Well,' he thought, 'she was going to have to wait until he was sure that she was fine.

As soon as he couldn't see her, he began to walk calmly down the hall she ran down. Her scent radiating fear reverberated off the walls, entering his nose, causing his step to quicken slightly. He had to be clam to convince that he wouldn't hurt her. All thoughts of being calm ran out the window when the metallic scent of blood reached his nose.

Inuyasha began to sprint down the hall, to where he saw Kagome unconscious on the floor of her bedroom, bone sticking out of the skin of her ankle. Out of his shock of seeing Kagome, his glowed golden light as he changed back. He collapsed next to Kagome, his demonic features fading.

"Kagome," he grabbed her shoulder and flipped onto his lap, "Kagome, wake up. Please talk to me, Kagome; I am here to protect you, Kagome."

Inuyasha clutched Kagome to his chest, frightened at the paleness of her normally colorful face. He reached for his cell phone, to call an ambulance for Kagome.

"Hang on," he whispered.

"911 emergencies, how may I help you?"

"I need an ambulance sent to me."

"Where are you sir...?"

* * *

Kagome groaned as she woke up. Dang…she had a hangover.

"You gave me quite a scare there Kagome. They told me you wouldn't wake up."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome voice was barely heard, even by the hanyou's ears.

"I'm right here, Kagome." Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her. "They gave you some pretty strong drugs for your pain. You snapped your ankle clean in half. You might be down for a while."

"Who will…?" Kagome couldn't even finish her sentence do to the coughing fit she began to have. Inuyasha calmly stroked her hair and shushed her until she stopped.

"I will take care of it for you, just rest. Everything will be okay, just rest."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Rest…" Inuyasha commanded her, stroking her soft blue-black hair.

* * *

Bye by for now… 


	6. Haha

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be on fan fiction? Nope. Nada, me no own.

Kagome woke with a start. She rolled over to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully beside her bed. A soft smile adorned her lips as she watched the sunlight dance across his face. She reached an iv-ed hand to softly rustle his bangs. Her smile widened as she looked into his sleepy golden eyes.

"Morning, sleepy…" she whispered, watching his yawn, finding his fangs adorable. Inuyasha blinked uninterested as she laughed.

"You sleep in this chair, and then we can talk." Inuyasha stood up and stretched. Kagome couldn't help but gawk at his flawless features.

'Snap out of it girl,' she scolded herself, 'remember Koga, and your vow?' Instantly her face fell, but not without Inuyasha noticing.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Does it hurt? Oh, are you hungry, I'll go get you something!" Inuyasha jumped up and pranced toward the door.

"No. It's not that. If I tell you what's wrong, will you hate me?" Kagome looked up at him with eyes that reminded him of a child, begging for love.

"Of course I won't hate you… Kagome, I never could do such a thing." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Why would she think such a thing?

"_Mate worried…protect mate from fear…love mate…"_

'Yeah, yeah I know by now…let me think this one out, look what happened last time you 'helped'…baka.'

"_I come when needed…you call yourself baka…baka…"_

'Whatever. Keh.'

"Inuyasha, will you sit by me?" Inuyasha looked up from the floor. 'When did I look at it in the first place?'

"Of course Kagome."

Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down. "Yeah Kagome, is something wrong?"

"I made a vow, a vow that I never thought I would regret making…" Kagome looked at the pure white ceiling, her voice fading away.

"What was that vow, Kagome?" Inuyasha reached to bring her back to reality by gripping her hand.

"…Never to fall in love again…" Kagome shifted her eyes to look at him. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the hurt radiating from them.

"Why would you do such a thing? You can never control your heart, it does as it pleases." Inuyasha reached his clawed hand to brush away a stray strand of hair.

"I was hurt deeply…by a man I thought loved me…I hated men because of it…" Kagome looked away from Inuyasha, as if she was ashamed.

"Kagome, do you hate me?" Inuyasha was almost afraid to ask.

"_Mate sorry for do such a thing…mate love us deeply…mate ours…kill who hurt her…"_

Inuyasha was angry enough at the thought she might hate him, he was felling his temper rise. Clam down, he told himself.

"I could never do such a thing…please don't hate me, Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed out, tears running down her face like small crystals, wetting her blue-black hair, leaving a red mark down her cheek.

Inuyasha was taken aback. 'I swear, this woman's emotions are like a roller coaster…without safety bars….' Inuyasha mused, pushing her bangs out of her eyes, then leaning to kiss the pale forehead. "I don't hate you Kagome, it's all okay…"

"Oh Inuyasha!!" Kagome grabbed a hold of his silk shirt, and buried her face in its red fabric and his chest.

"_You bad mate…I better one…let me out…I be better mate for her…she need real man…you no man…"_

"I am soo a man!!"

Kagome looked up at him shocked. Where did that come from? "I never doubted your manliness-ess yeah…whatever that word is."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, huh?

"_You say that out loud…you stupid…haha…"_

Inuyasha felt a burning sensation in his cheeks. DANG IT!!

"Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?"

Crap… "Yes…"

"Can you help me back on the bed, I kind of fell off when I grabbed a hold of you…"

Inuyasha shook his slivery mass of hair. "Yes, Kagome, I will."

As Inuyasha helped her get on to the bed again, he kept twitching his ears. He could swear he could hear his demon blood laughing at him…

How do you like that chapter?!! Personally, I think Inuyasha's demon blood is quite a character…

Fnws


	7. Giggling Girls and Guys

Disclaimer: I disclaim any thought of owning Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha was covering his mouth, hoping to muffle his laughter. 'Kagome's quite the character, that I'll admit.' he thought, bemused.

"Like hell I need surgery! How do I know that you aren't some freak who made up a damn diploma to get money out of people? I bet you don't even know what you are doing! FUSHI on you man!! Inuyasha get me out of here, his stupidity is starting to piss me off." Kagome turned her bright blue eyes to him.

"_Mate…?"_

Inuyasha was having a hard time not laughing before, but the way his demon blood sounded scared and worried made him tip over the edge.

"Sir, you cannot bring your wife home yet, we really need to perform this surgery. She desperately needs her ankle pinned." The blond doctor stared at Inuyasha with a serious look.

But Inuyasha only laughed harder.

"Wife!?" Kagome screeched. "You stupid monkey, I am not his wife, we are merely friends!" Her hair was a total mess, sticking every way.

"I am a human, not a monkey miss." The doctor stated, looking very frustrated.

Inuyasha only laughed harder than he already was, causing him to land on the floor.

"Sure…" Kagome's tone of voice was of total disbelief.

"Miss, this needs to be done…no questions asked." The doctor gave Kagome a look that said 'I ain't kiddng.'

"NOO!!!!" Kagome screeched, reaching over to Inuyasha, grabbing his shirt. "Quick," she whispered, "smuggle me out of here."

"No." he whispered back, his face loosing all happiness and becoming serious.

"Please?" Kagome whipped out her puppy-eyes, hoping it would work.

"Being an inu-hanyou, I could take that as an insult."

Kagome sat up and stared at him. 'Well,' she thought, 'you do learn something new every day…'

"_Mate needs this done…agree buffoon…"_

'Who you calling a buffoon?'

"When will we make the appointment, doctor?" Inuyasha looked at the lab coat cover freak.

"Now would be grand…"

Kagome huffed. He had better pamper her in the end….

"And Kagome, I'll take very good care of you!" Inuyasha turned around and winked at her. 'Flirt…' Kagome thought, glaring at his back as he left the room with the doctor.

Watching the two men discuss her date of death. Seeing Inuyasha's coat lying reclining on the guest chair next to her, she leaned over and dragged it to her bed. 'I wonder what he keeps in her….'

Inuyasha turned around to look at Kagome through the window, waiting for the doc to come back with the forms to sign for her sugary. His eyes widen as he watched her dig through his wallet, pulling out a Benjamin.

'Oooo.' Kagome giggled as she began to see what his driver license looked like. 'A mug shot!' Kagome snorted, showing it to Inuyasha through the window. She could see his astounded face watching her.

Inuyasha turned around and filled out the papers, and ran into the room that held the drugged woman.

"Kagome put that back where you found it." Inuyasha commanded of her. Kagome looked up at him, giggled loudly, and dropped everything on the floor. "Shit!" Inuyasha yelped, diving to catch it. He looked back up a Kagome when he heard her coo. "What?" he snapped.

"You have cute ears…" she informed him.

"Sure…"

The doctor walked in and looked at Inuyasha, then Kagome, then back at Inuyasha. He shook his head and stated, "You are free to go." Then he turned around a walked out.

"I think your pain killers have finally kicked in…"Inuyasha spoke to the giggling girl.

"Carry me!"

"Okay." And with that they walked out of the hospital.

6

Kagome sat on her couch, watching Inuyasha pour tea for them. "Cuddle me."

"Whatever you say…"

"Yea!" Kagome squealed, throwing herself at Inuyasha when he leaned back into the couch with her.

"Careful Kagome, you do have an injured ankle…"

"Mmm 'kay!"

"Kagome Higurashi, may I speak with you?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at the visitor. One had a hateful gaze, while the other one was kind of lopsided.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha growled.


	8. Spit Balls

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Company aren't mine!!

"Sesshomaru…what are you doing here?"

"I might ask the same for you." The demon answered coolly.

"I'm taking care of Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up sharply, unknowingly pulling Kagome up with him. He turned and looked at her when she squealed 'Weeee!!!' and tumbled to the floor. "Kagome!"

"I see that you are doing a fine job of that…" Sesshomaru stated.

As the two brothers were fighting over what Inuyasha was doing well, a familiar head popped through the open window. "Rea!" Kagome shrieked from her spot on the floor.

"Rea?" the two inus turned to look at the window, having followed Kagome's gaze. Before them stood a llama, a black and white llama. As the llama blinked its black eyes at the men, she seemed to be pondering something.

Inuyasha had no idea what had hit him, but Kagome did.

"Rea spit at Inu! Rea funny!!!"

Through the window, the llama named Rea was gathering spit in her mouth once again. Having seen what had happened to his brother, Sesshomaru stepped out of the sight of the demon llama, but apparently not out of her spitting range. Something resembling a large spit ball smacked Sesshomaru right in between his eyes.

Angered, Sesshomaru, with the intent of killing the damn beast from hell, walked to the window and raised his claws. At this moment, Inuyasha got up his spot on the floor, and seeing Kagome's distressed face, and his brother ready to strike, spoke.

"That thing ain't going down without a fight."

Sesshomaru turned towards his little brother. "What?"

Rea choose this moment to spit at the chest before her.

"These animals resemble the master," Inuyasha explained, "they keep kicking until their dead."

"And…?"

"Look, Sesshomaru, Kagome's rubbed off on the things-" Inuyasha was cut off by a spit ball, courtesy of Rea. Not even bothering to wipe it off, he continued, "-beautiful creatures, I mean," he got an approving grunt from the llama, "have a mind of their own. They will beat you in some manner of some kind, either they eat your shirt, or your car seats, they will get you."

"Strange…" Sesshomaru muttered…

"And it does no good to kill one of them, for anyone."

"WE GANG UP ON YOU IF YOU KILL ONE OF US!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" Kagome screeched cackling like a mad man.

When Sesshomaru cocked and eyebrow at her, Inuyasha stepped in, explaining, "She injured her ankle, and is on strong pain killers, she's high in other words."

"Mug shots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"And that statement?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"…..I have no clue…."

"I see…" The Inu brothers watched as Kagome lied on the floor and blurted out random words.

"MILK………HOUSE…………PUPPY-EARS"

Sesshomaru looked over at his brother who was bright red. "Puppy-ears?"

"She has a secret obsession with them, if only I knew why."

"Well if you know about it, it's not really a secret is it?"

"……I guess…."

"SPAGGETTIE!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!! REA!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the point where Kagome decided to scream, Inu-kun, a white fluffy dog, came to sniff her. He was utterly startled when she reached up to bite his nose.

"Let's get her to bed." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes wide

"Yeah…before she eats her self…." Inuyasha agreed.

6

I hope you guys aren't too mad about me not updating for so long…. It really wasn't your guy's fault…

GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Bedridden

Disclaimer: if I owned Inuyasha and company, I wouldn't be on a fan fiction site, now would I?

0.0

Sesshomaru was sitting on side of the room, while Inuyasha was sitting on the edge on the bed. They were both reading a book, and half listening to Kagome's rambling. Inuyasha was surprised, but happy, that Sesshomaru hadn't tired to harm Kagome. Sesshomaru had decided he like her; she annoyed his brother.

"Chocolate milk comes from chocolate bunnies…"

Sesshomaru looked up. 'Huh?' he thought.

"Inuyasha and I have babies…"

Inuyasha turned bright red, but he merely buried his nose deeper into the book he was reading. Sesshomaru smirked. This WAS fun!

"Yesterday, I ate a cow, and some green pancakes, and then some dish soap…and then Inuyasha gave me happy pill!!!!!"

"What kind of 'happy pill' did you give her, younger brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha looked up. "Her pain pill, of course. Is there more that one type of 'happy pill'?"

"I don't know, _little brother,_ you tell me." Sesshomaru snorted, turning to place his strong hand against Kagome's shoulder, in order to force her to lie down on the bed. "You're hurt, you must stay still." He murmured, keeping his eyes on the little squeamish child. Kagome puffed her cheeks out, but complied.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes lit up. "Inuyasha, go into the living room and fetch the _101 Dalmatian_ movie! We all watch it!" she smiled up at him.

Inuyasha stood up, not once taking his nose out of the book and meandered his way out of the room. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his book. Kagome stared bleakly at her fingers, and patiently waited for Inuyasha return.

"What the--? Rea, you little—mmph! Ugg! I did NOT want any of _that_ in my mouth! Uck! Stop that you demented llama!" drifted down the hall way into the bedroom where the two sat snickering loudly. "Good girl, Rea, pwn the new comer, pwn the new comer."

There was a loud _crash_ when suddenly they heard, "Dang it, Inu-kun, stop peeing on the floors! You dumb- hey! Get away from the blender do you want to loose your nose?" A loud _caw_ was heard, "How on earth did that bird get in here? Get out you ugly-as-stop it, I'm warning you!"

Kagome turned to the stranger-turned-friend/ new found roommate of hers, and stated simply, "This is gay."

Sesshomaru looked back at the bedridden figure, "No, it's Inuyasha."


End file.
